


Questions [Merthur ShortStory]

by Softasshwasound



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasshwasound/pseuds/Softasshwasound
Summary: Seria niewygodnych pytań ze strony Arthura, na które Merlin stara się odpowiedzieć, balansując pomiędzy szczerością, półprawdą i kłamstwem.1. "Czy miałeś kiedyś złamane serce, Merlinie?"2. "Czemu tak zawzięcie we mnie wierzysz?"3. "Powiesz wreszcie, co myślisz o magii?"4. "Czym dla ciebie jest miłość?"5. "Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?"





	1. "Czy miałeś kiedyś złamane serce, Merlinie?"

Czasami Arthur się zapominał. 

Nie, nie zapominał o granicy, jaką wyznaczył pomiędzy sobą i Merlinem. Co to, to nie. Bywały jednak chwilę, w których prawdopodobnie uświadamiał sobie, że oprócz Merlina, nie ma tak naprawdę osoby, której może się wyżalić, bądź poprosić o szczerą opinię. Był w końcu królem i niewiele ludzi było na tyle odważnych, aby powiedzieć mu prawdę.

Choć Merlin, w jego mniemaniu, był po prostu zbyt głupi, aby pojąć, że nie powinien się w pewien sposób do niego odzywać. I było to przekleństwo i błogosławieństwo zarazem. 

Dlatego czasami, kiedy był już przygnieciony swoją rolą, ciężarem korony na głowie i odpowiedzialnością królestwa na swoich barkach, pytał.

Nie, jak król pyta poddanego. Nie, jak pan pyta sługę.

Pytał, jak zwykły człowiek, chcący znać opinie drugiego człowieka.

Jak przyjaciel przyjaciela.

Jakby odpowiedź była dla niego cenniejsza od całego bogactwa, jakie posiadał. 

Merlin nie musiał tego usłyszeć, aby wiedzieć. Tak, czasem wątpił, by jego opinia znaczyła dla "Króla Camelotu" cokolwiek. Ale wiedział, że dla "Arthura", znaczyła ona bardzo wiele. Mimo to zawsze go dziwiły te momenty, w których minimalnie opadała maska. Przywilejem była dla niego możliwość powiedzenia tego, co naprawdę myślał. Lecz była to też kolejna odpowiedzialność i misja. Szczególnie, że nie zawsze szczerą odpowiedź mógł dać.

⚔️⚔️⚔️

Tego wieczora siedzieli przy ognisku. Arthur nie chciał wracać do swojego zamku po długim i bezowocnym dniu na polowaniu. Raptem dzień wcześniej pożegnali księżniczkę Mithan, więc Merlin nie spodziewał się, że król tak szybko poruszy temat Gwen ponownie. Choć tym razem zrobił to niebezpośrednio.

\- Czy miałeś kiedyś złamane serce, Merlinie? - zabrzmiało pytanie z ust blondyna.

Gałązka, którą czarnowłosy bawił się w rękach, trzasnęła pod naporem jego kciuków. Dorobił się drzazgi w jednym palcu, ale jego wzrok i tak powędrował w stronę Arthura. Chwilę bił się z myślami. Cieszył się także, że król skupił wzrok na ognisku. Nim się odezwał, słychać było jedynie odgłosy lasu, trzask iskier i strzelanie płomieni. 

\- Jestem tylko człowiekiem, panie. Oczywiście, że ktoś mi kiedyś złamał serce.

Gdy odpowiedział, zrozumiał podchwytliwość tego pytania. Przyznając się do owej słabości, przyznać się musiał także do tego, że istniał ktoś, kogo Merlin pokochał. I nie była to jego matka, ani Gajusz, do czego nie lubił się przyznawać.

\- Jak miała na imię? 

Tym razem dwie pary niebieskich oczu się spotkały. Te morskie patrzyły z ciekawością i smutkiem, lodowate były wypełnione paniką. 

Merlin nie chciał rozmawiać o Freyi. To była całkowicie inna sytuacja. Ponadto zakrywała o zdradę. Chciał w końcu z nią uciec, porzucić życie w Camelocie, Arthura, Gwen, Gajusza. Poświęciłby dla niej wszystko, gdyby mu tylko pozwoliła. Gdyby tylko wtedy zdążył i ją uratował.

Gdyby Arthur nie zadał jej śmiertelnego ciosu, wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się kompletnie inaczej.

\- To nieważne. I tak już jej nie ma. - spuścił głowę, skupiając wzrok na dłoniach. 

Pod pretekstem ich ogrzania, wyciągnął je w stronę ogniska i na nim też skupił wzrok.

\- Zginęła dawno temu. I to złamało mi serce. - zakomunikował, drżącym głosem.

Jasno też określił kolosalną różnicę pomiędzy swoją i Freyi relacją, a relacją Arthura i Gwen. Nie musiał więcej mówić, by w oczach blondyna dostrzec żal. Żal i troskę, do których ten człowiek nie przyznałby się nawet pod groźbą tortur.

Bo przecież król nie może się martwić o swojego sługę, prawda?

\- Nie chciałem... - zaczął blondyn, ale Merlin postanowił bezceremonialnie przerwać tę próbę przeprosin, która zapewne nie posiadałaby rzeczywistego słowa "przepraszam".

\- Są różne sytuacje, które mogą złamać człowiekowi serce, Arturze. Dobrze powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

Arthur prychnął. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Uther, Morgana, Lancelot, Gwen. Oni wszyscy złamali mu serce na wiele różnych sposobów. Ale nigdy nie widział Merlina w takiej rzeczywistości. Albo raczej nie starał się zobaczyć, a chłopak zdawał się dobrze ukrywać swoje roztrzaskane na kawałki serce.

\- Łamie mi się także serce, gdy widzę, że osoba, która jest dla mnie ważna, cierpi. - kontynuował ciemnowłosy, choć blondyn wcale nie wymagał od niego więcej słów. 

Król chwilę myślał, przyswajał te ostatnie zdanie. Jego sługa zawsze potrafił go jakoś zaskoczyć.

\- Śpij, Merlinie. - westchnął w końcu, odwracając się na drugi bok, aby ukryć twarz w cieniu.

Bariera pozorów musiała przetrwać kolejną noc.


	2. "Czemu tak zawzięcie we mnie wierzysz?" [4x13]

Odbicie Camelotu okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem. Nie odbyło się to także bez strat. Arthur jednakże nie dość, że odzyskał swoje królestwo, odzyskał także Gwen. 

Odzyskał swoją ukochaną. Coś czego Merlin mógł mu tylko zazdrościć. 

Nie myślał nad tym jednak wiele. Pomiędzy doprowadzaniem zamku do należytego porządku, a przygotowaniami do ślubu i koronacji nowej królowej, nie miał czasu na rozpamiętywanie. Tym bardziej na użalanie się nad sobą. 

\- Czemu tak zawzięcie we mnie wierzysz? - spytał Arthur. 

Mieli jeszcze chwilę do ceremonii. Merlin, jako prywatny sługa, pomagał królowi w przygotowaniach. 

Nakładał mu akurat koronę z drogocennymi kamieniami na głowę, kiedy padło owe pytanie. 

Korona. 

Symbol władzy i dobrostanu dla ludzi. Symbol wiary i przyszłości dla Merlina. 

W oczach jasnowłosego czaiła się wdzięczność, ale i niezrozumienie. Bo nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego Merlin zawsze wykazywał się większą wiarą w niego, niż on sam. Jego lojalność bywała przerażająca.

\- Ponieważ jesteś obecnym i przyszłym królem, panie. - odpowiedział bez choćby cienia zawahania.

Wiedział co mówił. Nie ze względu na przepowiedziane im przeznaczenie. Po prostu wierzył w Arthura i jego idee. W to, co chciał osiągnąć. Wierzył w to do tego stopnia, że był gotów za tą przyszłość zginąć i nie były to słowa rzucane na wiatr.

\- Być może. - rzekł król ostentacyjnie. - Ale czemu ci to wystarcza? Nie jesteś ślepy, Merlinie. Widzisz więcej, rozumiesz więcej... Nawet jeśli czasem udajesz... Więc co takiego widzisz we mnie? Tylko króla? Co sprawia, że tak łatwo ryzykujesz dla mnie swoim życiem?

Czarnowłosy cofnął się o krok pod naporem tych wszystkich pytań.

Długo zbierał się z myślami, a Arthur cierpliwie czekał na jego odpowiedź, pomimo tego, że gonił ich już czas.

\- Widzę w tobie przyszłość, Arthurze. - odparł cicho, mniej pewnie, ale nie dlatego, że kłamał.

Wręcz przeciwnie. Była to tak szczera odpowiedź, że zwyczajnie sam się sobie dziwił.

Silne ramiona króla objęły go mocno. Uścisk trwał tylko chwilę, ale i tak w jego sercu zapanowała radość i ciepło. Chociaż Arthur już raz go przytulił, Merlin nie mógł tego pamiętać. Był wtedy bowiem pod wpływem czarów Morgany.

Teraz był jednak w pełni świadomy i niezwykle wdzięczny za ten gest, na który blondyn zdobywał się latami.

Chwilę przerwało im pukanie do drzwi. Strażnicy już się niepokoili.

Nie spojrzeli sobie w oczy, jednak oboje się uśmiechali.

I chociaż tamtego wieczora po salach jeszcze długo roznosił się wiwat "Niech żyje królowa!" to w głowie Merlina brzmiało echem ciche "dziękuję", które jego król wyszeptał mu do ucha, nim ich moment szczerości został odrzucony w zapomnienie.


	3. "Powiesz wreszcie, co myślisz o magii?" [5x05]

Wyrok Disir to był moment w życiu Merlina, w którym przeklinał się za swoją głupotę, jak nigdy. 

Aby uratować Arthura, postanowił skazać Mordreda na śmierć, a razem z nim szansę na powrót czarów do Camelotu. 

Wtedy, gdy rzekł, że w Camelocie nie ma dla magii miejsca, skazał też i siebie. Bo w takim świecie, gdzie cała jego egzystencja nasączona była magią, nie było też miejsca dla niego - Najpotężniejszego czarodzieja, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi, wielkiego Emrysa. 

Był kłamcą i tchórzem. Nie był godny miejsca u boku Arthura. 

Gdy blondyn poddawał w wątpliwość metody swojego ocja, gdy podpytywał Merlina o zdanie, gdy ciągnął go za język - to wszystko brzmiało jak podchody, aby tylko nie zadać najbardziej niewygodnego pytania na świecie.

"Powiesz wreszcie, co myślisz o magii?"

I chociaż to pytanie z ust Arthura nie padło bezpośrednio, czarnowłosy wiedział, że jego król chciał wreszcie poznać jego zdanie. Po ponad dziesięciu latach służby, Arthur chciał wiedzieć.

I gdyby tylko Merlin nie był głupcem, powiedziałby Arthurowi, co tak naprawdę sądzi o magii. 

"Magia to życie."

"Magia to miłość." 

"Magia to wolność." 

"Magia jest wszędzie, w każdej istocie, w powietrzu, w starych zwyczajach, w nadziei, a nawet we łzach i złamanym sercu." 

"Magia to ja."

"I ty też jesteś magią, Arthurze." 

"Magia to cud."

Chciałby żyć w świecie, gdzie mógłby to powiedzieć bez strachu o swoje, czy blondyna życie. 

Niestety jego wszechświat kurczył się do podejmowania decyzji nie najlepszych, a najbezpiecznjejszych. 

Dlatego zamiast prawdy musiał powiedzieć najbardziej krzywdzące jego całą egzystencje kłamstwo. 

\- W Camelocie nie ma miejsca dla magii. 

Jakimś cudem powstrzymał cisnące się do oczu łzy. Jakimś cudem nie rozpadł się na milion kawałeczków na oczach Arthura. 

Gdy po jego odpowiedzi zapadła cisza, nie miał odwagi by spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy swojego króla. Znowu go okłamał. Znowu zdradził jego zaufanie. 

Wciąż gdzieś w sercu miał nadzieję, że jego potępienie będzie warte życia przyjaciela. To go podtrzymywało na duchu. 

Dlatego, kiedy po powrocie okazało się, że Mordred jest cały i zdrowy, Merlin stracił niemal całą iskrę. 

Czuł, że tracił powoli nadzieję na ocalenie Arthura przed jego klęską.

Czuł, że przeznaczenia nie da się oszukać.

Nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać.


End file.
